


Tale Of A Telltale

by YourUsualDramione



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble Collection, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, dramione - Freeform, dramione drabble, jk rowling - Freeform, office fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourUsualDramione/pseuds/YourUsualDramione
Summary: A Journey of Drabbles about how Draco and Hermione got exposed........quite embarassingly.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	1. Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> A Journey of Drabbles about how Draco and Hermione got exposed........quite embarassingly

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑-𝟏: 𝐇𝐘𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐀𝐒

~

Blaise was witnessing a snapping match between his very mature adult ministry workers. The argument was redundant to the point that Blaise had it fucking memorized.

"Oh, you are such a dickhead, Malfoy" Granger spraying curses at Draco. 

Check.

"Speaking of heads, yours seems bushier than usual, found someone to mess it up for you?" inappropriate joke about Granger's sex life. 

Check.

Hermione blushed, also very normal.

"Shut up, Malfoy" telling Draco to shut up, another checkpoint crossed.

Next was a smirk, Blaise revised.

Instead Draco smiled at Hermione. Okay not a usual response, Blaise thought to himself surprised. 

Blaise nearly blanched seeing Hermione smiling back at Draco, they both did a weird eye contact thingy creeping the fuck out of Blaise, snapping out of it Draco shifted in his seat getting closer to Blaise and he was suddenly hit by the smell of hydrangeas, which was coming from his friend. Blaise might have just died there. Why does Draco Malfoy smell like a fucking flower? And just what the fuck happened right now?


	2. Amusing Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofcourse I forget to update the fic.....   
> sorry i know its late but here it is

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑-𝟐: 𝐀𝐌𝐔𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐒

~

Harry heard a knock at his office, he opened the door to his and Draco's shared office to find Daphne Greengrass entering his office like she owned the goddamn place behind Draco,

"Bloody Great"- Harry cursed internally as he remembered the last time Daphne visited. He was already irritated and did not need someone telling him how shitty his wardrobe was. 

Daphne looked at him and said "We were here to tell you that Draco won't attend your little meeting today, we've got an important meeting ourself regarding the future of our relationship" He looked at Draco expecting glee -because obviously, this meant marriage advances- but he found none. Instead, he found a sour, irritated face. 

He remembered him telling him once that marrying Greengrass was the best thing ever for his family business. He wondered what triggered the sudden change of mood, a funny voice inside his brain pushed him to think that maybe it was a who. "huh interesting thought" He amused.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Thank you for all you comments they mean so much.


	3. Hermione's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im deciding to post ALL the chapters since I forget to do that so here I go

~

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑-𝟑: 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐌𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐄'𝐒 𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐓 

~

In the hectic life that Ginny Weasley lived, she loved hanging out with Hermione. Minus the war heroine stuff, her life seemed peaceful. But Hermione’s life was too work-oriented and sometimes Ginny worried that she might be lonely. Usually, she was much talkative but today she seemed a bit uninterested and lost in thoughts which worried Ginny more. 

She dismissed these thoughts as she entered the Ministry broom closet and went to retrieve her broom she had left before meeting Hermione in her office. As soon as she entered the space, she was hit with the familiar stench of sex reminding her of some colorful memories from Hogwarts. 

Her attention was diverted as a very familiar red fabric of Victoria's Secret bra caught her eye, she picked it up, above the brand label it read HG, she instantly recognized a gift she herself had gotten her friend on a shopping spree. Maybe Hermione’s life is not THAT work-oriented. She smirked at the thought.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


	4. Peeping Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go.....

~

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑-𝟒: 𝐏𝐄𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐎𝐌

~

Blaise was passing through the Ministry corridor when he heard this.

"Did you know that Malfoy denied marrying Greengrass?" He recognized the voice as Harry Potter's. 

"Wait What? Are you serious?" spoke another voice he knew belonged to Ginny Weasley. 

"And he's been acting weird too. Leaves our office at exactly 3 in the afternoon and returns at about 4".

"That's so weird 'coz Hermione's been acting weird too. I went down at her office yesterday and she didnt tell even me about her Centaur Rights report. And guess what I found in Broom Closet 405?-" Ginny ranted on without realizing Blaise's presence. Ginny added scandalously- "Her bra". 

In an instant it all added up for Blaise. Broom closet 405, the nearest one to Draco's office, Draco smelling like fucking Hydrangeas, changing hair gels just because Granger said something crass about it, he was shagging Granger. 

"Merlin fucking a randy goat" he said out-loud without realizing and two heads turned towards him.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it !!


	5. Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh finally the end  
> Its been hell of a ride and I loved every bit of it

~

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑-𝟓: 𝐂𝐀𝐓'𝐒 𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐆

~

"Okay so are you REALLY sure?" Harry asked Blaise, not sure about what they were about to do.

Blaise snapped, "Of course I'm "really" sure Potter, Why would Draco smell like Granger's perfume if he's not shagging her?"

Ginny added- "He's right, it all adds up, remember last month's Christmas Ball? they were the first ones to leave.

Harry replied hesitantly, "Okay, I get that but do we really have to stand in front of the broom closet's door like this and wait for them to come out"

Ginny turned to face Harry, "Of course we have to do this, they should be lucky that we're not barging in and raiding their sex sessions, stupid basketcases"

Blaise supplied, "finally a Weasley with a brain"

"Oh shut up, Zab-"

The knob of the door turned and it opened to reveal Draco Malfoy with slightly ruffled hair and a mildly blushing Hermione.

Ginny commented with a straight face, "Well look who we just happen to find getting out of the broom closet all red and ruffled while we just happen to pass by it"

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and looked at the three of them and said together, "Well......"

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Thank you for staying with the story and reviewing it meant the world. Stay tuned and I'll try to post more. maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, just posting this cuz wanted to post something this will definitely be of 5 chapters and will be updated regularly, byiii.


End file.
